Laurie
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Human |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = First appearance |Row 4 info = In the Beginning}} Laurie Foster is the main character of Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters From Beverly Hills. She has the powers of Scorpio. Bio Laurie Foster (played by Leslie Danon) – Smart, sensible, and very organized, she becomes the leader of the squad with the power of Scorpio. As Scorpio, she has light green armor. Her weapon is a slim bladed sword. Laurie is a cheerleader who aspires to be class president and US President. She is seemingly good at everything such as organizing, bake sales, feeding the homeless, volunteering for various organizations, and getting good grades. Nimbar chose her to fight as Scorpio and be leader of the Galactic Sentinels because she knows what rules to chose from. Once she got hit by Neuragula, he controlled her mind with one hemisphere of his mind and she quit the Sentinels. She acted differently, rejecting her "goody goody self" and swearing she was herself. She almost got in a fight with Drew, but luckily the Sentinels were able to break the connection between her and Neuragula and she could come back to help them defeat him. She takes her task as a Galactic Sentinel very seriously, she tries to get to Nimbar as quick as she sees the portal open. When the Sentintels used the mind fader on themselves, they forgot a code needed to re-calibrate their weapons, but Laurie remembered it because it was the date they first became Sentintels. She herself says she is never early for anything. She has stated that she feels secure having Swinton as her teammate. In “Penny for Your Thoughts”, Laurie believes she has the ability to read minds as a Residual Effect from portalling. But what she hears isn't nice and is on the verge of tearing the team apart when they discover the false thoughts were planted by Neuragula. Although Drew displays some affection for Laurie, she does not in return. As Scorpio, she fights with a lance with two horns in the center that she can call upon by putting her hand in the air. Her teal sleeveless uniform shows her midriff. She creates the left leg of Knighttron. Appearance Laurie has brown hair and light skin. Her outfit varies from episode to episode, but her armor is always the same light green suit. Attires These are some attires Laurie has worn in the series. Laurie Reg.jpg|Regular Laurie Costume.jpg|TTAF costume (note: sometimes played by different actor) Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills TTAFFBH - Laurie Bra and Panties.png|Bra and panties Notes *She did not get along well with the other TTAFs at first. Gallery Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills TTAFFBH - Laurie in Her Undies 1.png Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills TTAFFBH - Laurie in Her Undies 2.png Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills TTAFFBH - Laurie in Her Undies 3.png Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills TTAFFBH - Laurie in Her Undies 4.png Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills TTAFFBH - Laurie in Her Undies 5.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists